Tersenyumlah, Kido
by Ara Kuroneko
Summary: Kano, merasakan dirinya tidak dibutuhkan didunia ini, dan tidak dibutuhkan oleh Kido. Ia juga merasa cemburu terhadap Seto karena mendapatkan senyuman Kido yang tak pernah Kano temui. [[ Kido x Kano ]]


_Dia lebih senang kalo dia bersamanya._

Kutatap berkali-kali muka tersenyumnya itu terhadap cowok tersebut. Ia tak pernah mengeluarkan senyum seindah itu didepanku; kenapa harus dia cowok pertama yang bisa melihat senyuman itu?

Aku memalingkan muka dari mereka-; dan menghadap ke buku didepanku. Aku menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa memperhatikan mereka. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin pergi, pergi untuk sesaat. Atau mungkin selamanya?

(*****)

Jam Satu Malam.

Tepat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju markas Mekakushi-dan. Kulihat layar HP yang berada disakuku. Terdapat 10 _miss call, _dan 15 SMS dari Kido. Huh, siapa yang peduli? Lagi pula-; ia sudah berbahagia bersamanya.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Hujan yang deras tiba-tiba mengguyur tubuhku. Aku segera memakai _hoodie_-ku , dan tetap berjalan. Dan tibalah didepan pintu markas. Aku membukanya perlahan-lahan, takut jika ada yang terbangun.

Di sofa; ya, tepatnya disofa, ada seorang cewek berambut hijau duduk disitu, sambil memasang wajah kesal. Sudah bisa ditebak lagi—cewek itu adalah Kido.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya, sambil menghampiriku. "Itu bukan urusanmu_."_ Jawabku, sambil menarik _hoodie-_ku untuk menutupi mukaku. Aku berjalan melewatinya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menarik lenganku. Aku menoleh.

Kido menatapku dengan tajam. "Tentu saja itu urusan ku. Aku khawatir disaat hujan begini." Katanya sambil memegang erat lenganku. Aku menelan ludah. "Apa pedulimu, _danchou?_" kataku, sambil menarik lenganku – untuk melepaskan, lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

(*****)

"Kano?"

Ah, cowok itu. Cowok yang sering bersamanya-; kini menyapaku. Aku menyandarkan diriku dipohon, lalu menatap langit. "Apa Seto?" jawabku. Ia duduk disebelahku, sambil melihat kearah padang rumput. "Kau.. akhir-akhir ini menjauhi Kido ya?" katanya, lalu menyentuh rumput disebelahnya. "Kamu marah, sama Kido?"

_Glek._

Aku menatapnya. "Enggak kok. Cuma kebetulan aja, aku gak sempat deh." Kataku sambil memasang senyum palsu. "_Yokatta- _, kukira kau marah dengan Kido. Meskipun Kido terlihat galak, tapi ia baik kok." Katanya.

_Huh. Jangan membuatku ketawa. Baik bagimu, galak bagiku._

"Iya, aku sudah tau itu." Kataku, lalu ia berdiri. "Ya udah, jaa-ne." katanya, lalu meninggalkanku pergi. Aku menghela nafas. _Sampai kapan aku akan menjalankan hari-hari membosankanku ini?_

(*****)

Seperti biasanya—aku pulang jam satu malam lagi. Menurutku, pergi jam lima pagi , dan pulang jam satu malam adalah perkerjaan rutinku. Tapi, langkahku berhenti tiba-tiba, lalu menatap kearah bulan.

_I want to disappear. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku menghilang untuk selamanya?_

Aku mengambil pisau yang terdapat disaku ku, dan ku tatapi benda itu lekat-lekat. "_Yeah, if I can kill myself now, I can rid away my boring days.." _bisikku pelan. Lalu mengarahkan pisau itu menuju jantungku. "Sayona—"

Pisau itu terlempar kearah rerumputan disebelahku. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Aku merasakan kehangatan yang memelukku. Tunggu. "Kido?"

"_B-Baka! Don't you dare to die!" _katanya sambil memelukku erat. Tepatnya ia menangis dipelukanku. "Aku tak mau kamu mati, meskipun kamu membenciku, aku tak ingin kamu mati." Katanya di sela-sela isakan tangisnya. "Aku itu menyukaimu, Menyukai mu dari dulu, _Baka!_ Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu!"

_Glek._

"…. Kamu menyukaiku?" kataku pelan. Ia mengangguk . "Lalu, mengapa kau tak pernah tersenyum kepadaku jika kamu menyukaiku?"

Kido menatapku lekat-lekat, sambil menyeka air matanya. "Itu.. Itu…"

Aku membelai rambutnya. Aku tak tega melihat nya menangis seperti ini, meskipun sebenarnya ia galak, dan semacamnya. "Lain kali, tersenyumlah padaku. Meski hanya sekali.." bisikku pelan, nyaris tak terdengar siapapun. Lalu memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu, Kido." Kataku . "Jika kamu tidak datang; aku bisa saja menghilang dari dunia ini.."

(****)

_**Yo~ Minna! **_

_**Taengkyu (( Thank you nak- )) sudah mau membaca fanfic ane yang pertama kali! Gomen typo, abal, OOC, dan sebagainya. **_

_**Dan.. Pendek banget ya ceritanya? Gomen! Gomen! Ane gak bisa nulis fanfic panjang-panjang.. (_ _)**_

_**Anyway, Review ya minna!**_


End file.
